


Do you love me back?

by saigerrr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst?, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, But there is fluff, M/M, fluff at the end, kinda angsty i guess, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayyyyeeeee <br/>How did ya like it? <br/>I hope you enjoyed. <br/>Sorry it's short. <br/>That's it. <br/>Byyyyeeeeee!!</p></blockquote>





	Do you love me back?

Lui - Lui Calibre  
Evan - Vanoss  
(Let's just say that in this story, they all live near each other.) 

(Evan's Pov)

Today was a normal day and I was playing gta with the guys. We were all joking around and Lui was talking in his squeaker voice. I've had a crush on Lui for ever. I've never told him because I doubt he would ever feel the same way. We got done recording and everyone logged off and then it was just me and Lui in the Skype call. "So, how have you been Evan?" "Oh, uh I've been good. You?" "I've been good too." "Hey Lui... I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "Um.. can I come over? I need to tell you this in person." "Yea sure." "Ok. I'll head over now." I logged off of Skype and Xbox and grabbed my keys. I have no clue how I will tell him how I feel but I will do it. I started driving there and before I could think of a way to tell him, I was in front of his house. I sighed and got out of my car and knocked on his door. "Hey Evan. Come in." I came in and we both sat on the couch. "What did you need to tell me?" "Um.. I like you Lui. No, I don't like you. I love you. I've loved you for the longest time and I never knew how to tell you. I hope you don't hate me for this." "I don't hate you Evan. I just don't know if I love you or think of being gay." "Oh. Ok. I'll be going then." "Just give me time." "I can't give you much time." I walked out of his house and drove back home. I don't know what to do anymore. He doesn't even know how he feels for me. I sigh and I go to bed.   
(Lui's Pov)

After Evan left I started thinking. Do I love him back? Am I gay or straight? Or bisexual? I always found Evan attractive. But I never thought about dating him. I don't know, maybe I'll figure this out and I can give Evan his answer.   
1 WEEK LATER  
(Still Lui's Pov) 

Evan has been avoiding me for a week. We haven't spoke. I decided to text him. I think I figured all of this out. I figured out that I could be bisexual since I find both girls and guys attractive. I texted him "come over". I texted him hoping that he would. About an hour later I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and there stood Evan. "Hi Evan." "Hello, Lui." "Um, come in. I have to tell you something." We walked over to the couch and sat down. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" "I figured things out Evan." "And?" "And I love you too." He looked at me like he didn't believe me. So I did something that'll prove it. I kissed him. He kissed back right away. We pulled away and he said "Does this mean we're dating now?" "Only if that's what you want." He smiled and nodded. After that we cuddled on the couch and watched movies all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyeeeee   
> How did ya like it?   
> I hope you enjoyed.   
> Sorry it's short.   
> That's it.   
> Byyyyeeeeee!!


End file.
